


what we had I cannot even say

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On my pride as a Quincy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what we had I cannot even say

**Author's Note:**

> For CottonballLOL. Title taken from the September 25, 2005 prompt for 31_days.

The boy reaches up for the chain dangling from his father's wrist, glinting with silver light.

He watches his son practice, sees him fire his first arrow. The boy is spirited, talented, but he lacks the will to be truly great.

He cradles his son in his arms, takes the promotion at work, and sets down the cross forever. The infant wailing in his crib wakes him up at night now, rather than the distant cry of a hollow.

"It's a shame," Souken murmurs, when they are alone in his office. "You could have been great."

It’s an empty challenge, but Ryuuken rises to it anyway. "I'm the best."

He refuses to encourage Uryuu, but follows his progress anyway. He works hard, senses keenly, but he lacks the will to be truly great.

"In order to possess true power, you must have a cause to fight for. Something worth protecting with your life."

"What is it that father wants to protect?" Uryuu asks, sitting with his grandfather. "Why doesn't he follow the path of the Quincy?"

"Once you find something important to you , I think you'll understand your father a little better."

The fear seizes his heart, shakes his body and leaves trembling fingers unable to draw a bow. He carries a grudge to conceal his guilt. Shinigami didn't close his eyes against the bloodshed, seal his ears from the cries of pain.

"Father? Why is it that you don't want to live as a Quincy?"

His eyes are darkened from lack of sleep, hands closing around the pen just as he used to grip his bow. He works longer hours now that Uryuu's in school, and doesn't speak to him often.

Once Ryuuken was a boy with dreams, but now he is a man with a job. He answers simply, "there is no money in it."

I still don't have a reason, he thinks, but the smear of blood in Kurotsuchi's photograph is his family. That blood, and the guilt stalking him even now, is enough to unfasten his power for pride. I still don't know what it is that I should protect.

He removes the glove, and everything is flooded with silver light.


End file.
